The present invention related to disposable undergarments and more particularly, a pants type undergarment which is equipped with refastenable side seams.
Disposable undergarments of the children's training pant type, or of the adult incontinence type, are generally made up of two nonwoven layers of material with elastic strands of material placed between the two nonwoven layers of material thus creating an elastic web laminate.